Masuk Angin
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Gaara masuk angin, Hinata sang istri akan menyembuhkannya, bukan dengan genjutsu tetapi dengan cara tradisional yaitu…..dikerok/Canon/for GHOST Event 2013


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Canon, typo, OOC, ficlet, etc….aneh dan janggal**

.

.

.

.

**For**

**GHOST**

**(GaaHina One Shoot Sweet sTory)**

**Event 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masuk Angin**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga Suka**

**.**

**.**

Tok…..Tok…..

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, wanita di dalam rumah mendengar suara ketukan itu dan segera menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Tadaima" ucap laki-laki dengan pakaian Kagenya. Hinata, wanita itu menyambutnya "Okaeri, Ga-Gaara-kun". Hinata melihat wajah suaminya yang telah tiga bulan menikahinya itu sangat pucat dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

Tidak biasanya Gaara pulang cepat, ini masih pukul 6 sore, biasanya Gaara pulang pukul 8 malam, atau lebih dari itu.

Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah dan Gaara segera masuk ke dalam kamar untuk segera mengganti jubah Kagenya dengan pakaian santainya.

Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi ini aneh kenapa Gaara pulang cepat, dan wajah suaminya itu begitu pucat. Yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini hanyalah menyiapkan air panas untuk Gaara mandi dan menyiapkan makanan.

Saat ini Gaara sedang makan bersama Hinata, Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya "Ga-Gaara-kun, apa kau sakit?" dan Gaara yang sedang menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya dengan sumpit menjawab "Entahlah", ya ampun, orang ini kan dia yang merasakan tubuhnya sendiri, masa tidak tahu dirinya sakit atau tidak.

"A-apa yang Ga-Gaara-kun rasakan?" Hinata sangat khawatir, sekalipun pernikahan mereka karena dijodohkan tapi Hinata perlahan-lahan mencintai suaminya dan begitupun sebaliknya, dan baru sebulan yang lalu mereka melakukan malam pertama mereka, karena Gaara dan Hinata sepakat akan melakukannya kalau sudah saling mencintai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, teruskan makanmu!" perintah Gaara. Gaara tidak mau membuat Hinata khawatir, tapi dia memang sakit, justru itu ia pulang cepat dan ingin beristirahat.

"Apa Ga-Gaara-kun pusing?" Hinata masih saja keras kepala. "Aku tidak…..uweee" Gaara mual dan menutup mulutnya walau dengan ekspresi datar, ya sebenarnya dirinya pusing dan mual.

"Se-sepertinya kau masuk angin, aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Hinata tidak main-main dengan mengatakan akan menyembuhkan Gaara. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di ranjang mereka, Hinata sudah menyiapkan minyak goreng di piring dan sekeping ryo.

Gaara tidak mengerti untuk apa Hinata menyiapkan itu semua. "Un-untuk mengobati ma-masuk angin, harus dikerok punggungnya." Ucap Hinata dan Gaara menanggapi "Dikerok?"

"I-iya, aku mempelajarinya dari se-sebuah desa saat ada misi di sana, dan ampuh." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kenapa tidak pakai genjutsu saja? Kau kan bisa." tanya Gaara dan Hinata menggeleng "A-aku ingin mencobanya, aku ingin Ga-Gaara-kun cepat sembuh."

Gaara tahu dia menjadi kelinci percobaan, tapi dia tahu maksud tulus istrinya, makanya dia menurut saja.

Gaara mengangguk dan Hinata berkata "Buka bajumu, Ga-Gaara-kun!" perintah Hinata namun ada rona merah di pipinya. Dia malu, baru pertama kali menyuruh suaminya membuka bajunya.

Gaara menuruti dan menampakkan tubuh Gaara yang atletis, membuat Hinata tambah merona. Selama ini kalau mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri, mereka selalu mematikan lampu, jadi wajar kalau Hinata sekarang sangat terpesona melihat tubuh Gaara dalam keadaan terang.

Hinata salah tingkah dan menyuruh Gaara membalikkan badannya. Gaara menurut, "I-ini akan sedikit sakit, tahan ya, Ga-Gaara-kun." ucap Hinata memperingatkan.

Hinata mulai menggoreskan keping ryo yang ada ditangannya yang sebelumnya telah dicelup ke dalam sedikit minyak goreng ke punggung Gaara yang sebelah kiri, berulang-ulang membentuk garis.

Gaara memejamkan matanya menahan sakit, memalukan kalau sampai dia mengeluh sakit, walaupun itu pada istrinya sendiri.

Hinata terus menggoreskan keping ryo itu sampai punggung Gaara seperti kulit zebra, hanya bedanya goresannya berwarna merah.

"Punggung Ga-Gaara-kun sangat merah, ini menunjukkan ka-kalau Ga-Gaara-kun masuk angin." ucap Hinata dan Gaara yang menyadari Hinata sudah selesai, segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Hinata.

Hinata menunduk malu "A-apa Ga-Gaara-kun sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis "Ya, berkat kau." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Gaara dan Hinata tersenyum "Aku tahu, kau menggunakan cara ini, untuk melihat tubuhku kan?" Gaara menggoda Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng dan kemudian menunduk malu, Gaara justru tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Segera Gaara tarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata, kau manis sekali, arigatou." Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya dan Hinata menikmati kenyamanan pelukan Gaara.

Gaara memang sudah baikan berkat dikerok oleh Hinata dan tidur nyenyak tadi malam.

Sekarang Gaara dan Hinata sedang menikmati sarapan pagi, Hinata pucat dan ingin muntah. Segera saja Hinata pergi ke wastafel, Gaara yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan menghampiri Hinata.

Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata ketika Hinata memuntahkan makanannya.

Hinata membasuh mulutnya dengan air dan napasnya terengah-engah. "Apa kau masuk angin juga?" tanya Gaara "kalau begitu kau harus dikerok."

Hinata tersenyum kepada Gaara "Ti-tidak Ga-Gaara-kun, ini wajar." jawab Hinata.

"Apanya yang wajar?" Gaara tidak mengerti "I-ini karena bayi kita." tanggapan Hinata membuat jade Gaara melebar "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk dan Gaara heran "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

"A-aku baru tahu kemarin Ga-Gaara-kun, tadinya saat Ga-Gaara-kun pulang aku akan memberitahu, tapi aku jadi lupa karena khawatir dengan Ga-Gaara-kun."

Gaara tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Hinata "Aku bahagia, Hinata." dan mengeratkan pelukannya "Aku juga" Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N : Entah di desa mana dalam dunia ninja ada cara dikerok, tapi itu cara tradisional kita, ya gapapalah Ryu masukin ke cerita ini…hihihi**

**Review ya…..and…Thank You**


End file.
